


于生命倒计时细数余年

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [10]
Category: xz wyb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 配合肖战《余年》，银临《焦骨》双曲循环食用效果更佳医学知识纯属胡扯，切勿当真。本文可能引起抑郁和恐慌，请保证心理正常且受得住刺激再观看，造成的所有后果本人概不负责
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 10





	于生命倒计时细数余年

**Author's Note:**

> 配合肖战《余年》，银临《焦骨》双曲循环食用效果更佳  
> 医学知识纯属胡扯，切勿当真。  
> 本文可能引起抑郁和恐慌，请保证心理正常且受得住刺激再观看，造成的所有后果本人概不负责

王一博第一次看见肖战，是在医院大楼包围间的花坛里。

正在医院养病的他放下游戏机，揉了揉酸痛的双眼，不经意地抬眼望向病房的窗外。

也就是这一眼，王一博无意发现，对面的大楼廊下坐着一个人。

具体地说，是坐着一个沉睡的人。

是一个看起来年纪和他差不多的青年，穿着和他一样的病号服，静静地坐在花树下小眠。

王一博一时来了兴趣，扶着床栏微微起身，打量起青年的模样。

虽然消瘦，青年的眉眼轮廓依旧秀美异常，他微微侧着头，露出一截白皙的脖颈，雪白的肌色使他看起来犹如一具精致的瓷人，美丽而脆弱，仿佛轻轻一碰就能彻底摧毁。

如果光看模样，这是一个极其美丽的青年。

只是，他坐在轮椅上，搭在一旁的胳膊系着住院腕带，手背上还固着留置针。

青年应是这里久病住院的人了，一身病号服已经洗得发白，上面的蓝色条纹褪去了原本鲜亮的颜色，快要和颓素的白色融为一体，可能是怕着风，清瘦的身躯被裹得严严实实，露出的肌肤久不见光，泛着虚弱的苍白。

青年的双膝上放着一本打开的书。

风与一树繁花擦肩而过，花瓣飞舞着挣脱枝桠，追随着飘渺着，似雪般跌坠，落在青年的身上，雪白的花瓣沾在漆黑的发间，拂过紧阖的纤长眼睫，落在打开的书页上，为情节增添上浪漫凄美的一笔。

真美啊……

也许病弱的美人天生招人怜惜的缘故，王一博的心好像被什么触动了似的，突然就泛起了一抹柔软的波澜。

王一博还想仔细看看青年的脸，希望能清晰地记住青年的模样，可惜巡查的护士发现了沉睡的青年，她似是叹了口气，像是有些嗔怪青年又在这里睡着，把青年打开的书合起来，轻轻把青年身上的花瓣拂落，怕青年着凉，用毯子把他裹得严严实实，推着轮椅小心翼翼地把青年送回了那栋住院楼。

王一博心里顿感遗憾。

医院里无非生老病死，最多人生百态，在诊室里能听见医生的噩耗般的诊断宣判，亲属无力回天的痛哭失声，患儿依偎在父母怀里哭闹的吵闹声，急救病床来回经过的雷霆乍惊……医院应该是保洁措施做得最好的地方，偏偏在这消毒水洒了一遍又一遍的地方，空气里仍然弥漫着化不开的异味，有排泄物呕吐物的臭味，有血腥味，有利益纠纷的铜臭味……

这些场面，王一博在住院的这几天已经见过太多太多。甚至就在他的窗外，他目睹了一场医闹事故——因为一个小婴儿的死，全家人上门闯进住院部，揪出正在巡房的主治医师要他给说法。

王一博当时正在午睡，被吵醒的他隔着墙听着屋外的动静。心想这帮人也真是胆大，连呼吸科住院部都敢闯。

本以为闹闹劝劝就完事，这亲人逝去一时无法接受也可以理解，不想这外头的动静越闹越大，甚至有种要开打的架势，保安主任来了都不管用，甚至连院长都惊动了来劝，吵得王一博一无法入睡，干脆被子一裹打起游戏。

这样的日子，一次就够了，过不了几天，隔壁科室一病人去世了，几波七大姑八大姨家属又是哭又是号的，一时间整栋楼都充斥着凄凉死寂的气氛，病友们同病相怜，想到自己死后也是这般光景，可能惨淡得还无人知晓，连个托后的都没有，各人都想起各人的难处，不禁悲从中来，你一言我一语地彼此诉起苦来。

王一博被这种绝望的情感包围，虽然他得的不是什么绝症，天天面对这些人间疾苦，自然也不好受，那几天都觉得自己压抑极了，甚至有种错觉，自己明天就要离开人世，会有多少人来看他，父母和同学会不会也像这样，抱着他的遗体号啕大哭，抚摸着他的脸颊，一遍遍地呼唤他的名字“一博！”“一博！”。

他甚至开始害怕，自己哪天无声无息地死在这座病房里，没有陌生人知道他是谁，也没有亲人知道他死了 他就这么以一个王一博的名字作为标记，被公益捐出的目的草草埋葬了，没有人会记得他喜欢滑板和摩托，没有人知道这个叫“王一博”的人生前留下过什么……

在枯燥单调，被绝望而死寂的白色充盈的医院里，青年就像一抹鲜明的亮色。掩盖了沉重气氛下的生离死别。

青年的出现勾起了王一博的兴趣，他对这个青年美丽外表下的脱俗灵魂感到好奇，他开始猜测青年的身世，他究竟得了什么病，又是怎样的心境，使他在这样杂乱污秽的环境里能在轮椅上安然打开一本书，静静地让自己沉浸书中？

疑问和好奇挠痒痒似的折磨着王一博的内心，之后的日子里，他时不时就能看见青年坐在花坛一方小小天地里，有时看看书，有时什么也不做，就只是看着花朵出神。

王一博很想出去问问这位熟悉的陌生人的名字，和他交谈，问他为什么会出现在这里，可是他还处在隔离期间，要是贸然出去，无疑是给病毒做了移动传染源。

王一博进医院也是个意外，他本来是医科大学一名在读学生，天资聪颖的他很受老师器重，并有幸能参与国家机密项目生化武器的研发，由于在病毒的传播方式哪种更致命更有效的方面和老师的意见发生分歧，王一博打算私下做医疗实验证明自己，结果不慎造成病毒泄露导致感染，虽然不是什么致命的疾病，但王一博倒是亲测了这病毒传染性很强，发病迅速，校医院不敢收治，加之王一博知晓的秘密事关重大，不得不把他送到这家实力强大而且名声低调的医院呼吸科单独隔离治疗。

王一博在这过得百无聊赖，他住院匆忙，身上没带什么东西，索性让护士把留置针插在脚背上，这样就能解放双手吃鸡开黑，用一个矿泉水瓶解决如厕问题。他的同学们时不时会给他送来一些书籍和作业，放在寄存区托护士交给他，王一博玩游戏玩得不想再玩了就学习，学习也不想学了干脆蒙头睡觉，反正就是被困在一张床大的地儿，走得最远的路程就是病床到厕所，横竖不痛快。

但自从看见那个青年之后，王一博在医院里枯燥的人生仿佛有了个盼头，每天他都期待青年的身影出现在花坛里，隔着一扇窗户欣赏这个高雅出众的灵魂又在怎样地在人类智慧的海洋里阅读沉思。

终于有一天，通走各个病房的采血护士来给他例行采血时，他玩着手机，装作漫不经心地看了一眼窗外故作惊讶地问道：“花坛里坐轮椅看书的那个是什么人？”

护士好像很熟悉情况，看也不看窗外就说道：“噢，你说的应该是肖战吧？”

“肖战？”王一博顿了两秒，希望护士多说一些，延续话题道：“我还是第一次看见有人在这里看书。”

护士是个利落的中年女人，王一博这么一问，她打开了话匣子：“他在这住了好久了，我们都叫他小战。小战的性子就是这样，文文静静的，喜欢看书画画，他们文艺青年都这样，小战没事经常教这里的孩子画画，弹小提琴什么的。”

“文艺青年？”

“是呢，小战生病之前，据知道的说，他以前还是个明星呢。”护士的语调突然有些惋惜。

“那他得了什么病？听您说，小战似乎在这里住了很久？”王一博敏锐地捕捉到了护士话里的信息。

护士压低了声音：“我是看你是著名医科大学的高材生，算半个同行才和你说的，小战他们的病，现在还没有有效的药物根治，以后全靠你们这些年轻人研发新药挽救了。”

“没有有效药物根治……”王一博的心里闪过一丝不详的预感，下意识地攥紧了手中的手机：“难道是……”

护士点点头，“就是你想的那个。”她的语调里带着惋惜和同情：“小战查出那个病没多久，又一次意外发病，结果查出了CML，已经中晚期了。多好的孩子，唉，真可惜。”

原来是这样。

王一博心里一阵难受，把游戏机放下，看了看窗外。

今天肖战没有出现。

护士采完最后一管血，用棉签麻利地按住伤口，示意王一博自己按压一会，收拾好器具就走了。

王一博看了看棉签的位置，估摸着自己能单手解决，便曲起小臂，用夹体温计的姿势把棉签夹在肘部止血，右手拿过手机，搜索了“肖战”两个字。

王一博刚刚输入“肖战”，搜索结果立刻跳出来好几排热搜，内容一个比一个劲爆：

“肖战爬床，肖战生病，肖战绿茶婊人设，肖战确诊了吗，肖战一晚上多少钱”……

这都什么莫名其妙的玩意啊？王一博看得眉头直皱，耐着性子点开了浏览量最多的第一条热搜——

“人设崩塌？肖战感染HIV，被曝曾为上位爬床！”

这篇文前半部分主要在介绍肖战如何树立了一个标准的绿茶人设，说他本来是个生性放荡，婊里婊气的浪子，被包装成温柔体贴，懂事乖巧的宝藏男孩，还列举了好几条肖战素人时期的微博佐证。

“就在不久前，肖战被诊断为HIV携带者……”

网页上赫然是一张化验单的照片，HIV抗体那一栏清晰地写着恐怖的两个字：“阳性。”还被加了两个红圈。

王一博是医科大学出身，自然看得懂化验单，他放大图片仔细查看了一下，的确是张真正的化验单。

“要知道，HIV的主要传播方式为性传播，母婴传播，血液传播……”

“母婴传播肯定不可能，肖战也没有用血史，那么就只剩下性传播这唯一途径了。”

呵呵。

王一博心想，你从百度哪里搬来的玩意，倒是讲的比医生还专业似的。要是得病的原因真跟你说的一样简单，那这病毒早死绝了。

“要知道，肖战在大家心目中一直是个洁身自好的传统型男孩，不想他得病的消息一爆料，立刻就有人曝出他为了从十八线跃到一线搞援交甚至爬床的消息……”

搞什么？王一博看得直抓头，觉得这博主无聊至极，干脆随手往下滑了滑，本想就此退出这篇无聊的文章，没想到却发现一段视频。

视频大概有个半分钟，经过了模糊处理，视频上只看见两个认不清面目的人影，裹在一张床上交缠。

视频的下方还有公司关于这件事的微博声明，态度暧昧不清，既不承认也不否认。

“公司虽然没有表面态度，但看意思是已经承认了，就是肖战本人。”

“肖战本人也曾经向法院提出诉讼，但效果不佳。许多粉丝纷纷表示：“本想谈一场轰轰烈烈的网恋，原来自己又爱错了人！””

博主在一段时间后又增加了一段内容，“天道好轮回！肖战在练习过程中突然感到关节疼痛，他以为是以前跳舞旧伤发作，没有在意，过了几天疼痛越来越厉害，甚至影响到了正常活动才去医院，没想到查出了CML。”

“有路人拍摄到肖战裹得严严实实出现在医院门口血液检验科，他坐在一边的椅子上按揉疼痛的腿部，在一旁排队的似乎是他的助理，一边焦灼地打电话，一边等着报告机取报告。”

“肖战得知检验结果情绪低落。”

可能是助理拦着不让拍，下一张照片上全是虚晃的影子，依稀能看见穿着一身黑蜷在角落的肖战紧紧捂着脸，手中死死攥着那张白得发亮的检查单。

“第二天，检查单的内容就被网友曝光，肖战患上了CML。”

又是一张检查单的图片，配文是：

“这下肖战看来是要彻底告别演艺圈了，小编在此还是奉劝大家，人在做，天在看，不要为了名利做出不理智的行为。”

王一博又耐着性子划了几条热度最高的网页，无一例外地是在爆料肖战的人设失败，为了争资源出卖色相等等。

评论区早就炸开了锅，有“姐妹们脱粉的跟我走我来举大旗”的，也有觉得肖战值得同情身为艺人迫不得已坚持维护的，还有自曝知晓内幕脑洞大过天际添油加醋的各种说法众说纷纭。

王一博扔开手机，觉得脑内情报螺旋式上升，这舆论的威力实在太大，关于肖战得病的各种说法弯弯绕打得他一个医科大学学生脑壳都找不着北。

他这才想起左手还夹着棉签，太久不动，手臂已经开始酸麻了。他右手轻轻把棉签一点一点从针眼处移开，小心把棉签头部滚几圈，把粘在皮肤上的棉花条裹了，再把棉签慢慢揭下来。

血已经止住了，只剩下棉签上的一小片晕开的红色和手臂上一个红红的小点。

王一博看了看完成任务光荣退休的棉签，顺手扔进了一旁的垃圾桶里。

他还是愿意相信，能在花树下沉静得那么安详的肖战不是网上说的那种人。

在这里，肖战只是个安静脆弱的病人，无论他过去如何，至少现在，他看起来是一个好人。

从医院隐藏在角落里的一处小门出去，走下一段阶梯，就能抵达一条不大的小街。

肖母把烧得正旺的瓷罐揭开，伸出筷子扒拉了两下罐子里煨得正热乎的排骨。

排骨炖得正好，筷子一戳，嫩嫩的肉质就能从骨头上散开。粉糯的莲藕在滚烫的水面翻腾，漾出国画标致的藕粉色。

肖母眼底闪过一丝满意欣慰的神色，拿起汤勺，小心翼翼地舀走汤锅表面的油沫。

“煨汤呢？”肖父进了门，脱下外套。

“嗯”肖母点点头，念叨着：“一会我给小战送去。”

肖父叹了口气，没说什么，帮肖母摆好碗筷，摁开屋里电视机，调到新闻台。

肖母把菜端上来，两个人默默地扒饭夹菜，盯着电视发呆；想说的话，最后都和在饭里硬咽了下去。

“滋——滋——”

新闻直播的脸扭曲了两下，闪成了一片雪花。

两口子谁也没注意电视瘫痪，木然地继续吃饭这项每日重复的伟大工程。

肖母忙着煨汤，菜忘了放盐，两人吃着索然无味，却没有人提出异议。

两口子就这么将就着吃完了一桌子菜。

谁也不忍心先打破着可贵的沉默，问出第一句话。

每次谈话，说着说着，就会谈到肖战的病上。

——“怎么样，小战的腿……”

——“股骨头坏死，医生说……没希望了。”

每一次都是重新经历一次噩耗，两人默契地互相保守着什么可怕的秘密，用日复一日的沉默绝口不提心中最深处的悲恸和恐惧。

——“小战如今……只能等骨髓移植了……就算找到了骨髓，他有“那个病”，一样活不了多久……”

——“能活一天是一天吧……”肖母的眼泪一下子就出来了，这个年近半百的漂亮女子顿时就失了仪态，扑倒同样难受的丈夫怀里，两人抱头痛哭。

屋里摆着一台自制的计日台历，不是令人振奋的高考倒计时，而是生存计时。肖战每多活一天，台历就会翻开新的一页，红色的数字增长麻木而微弱的“1”。

肖战的日子已经不多了，奢望奇迹和惊喜出现的同时，只能无助地看着时间一分一秒流逝，年复一年细数着流年，计算肖战还有多少余年。

肖战今年只有二十八岁，还很年轻。

但医生说，他可能活不过三十岁了。

肖母收了碗筷，把残羹剩饭小心用筷子拨弄到垃圾桶里，用抹布擦着桌子。

四四方方的桌子只摆了两张椅子，还有一个位子，是给肖战的轮椅留的。

肖战平时住在医院里，肖母为了照顾他，在这条医院隔壁的小街里租了间房子，只为了儿子能吃到家里的热乎饭。

为了方便肖战回来不用爬楼累着，肖母特意选在了一楼，虽然潮湿些冷些，多穿点烘烘暖气凑合着也就过了。

肖战有医保，家里也不缺钱治病，可是再有钱又有什么用呢？一样生死簿一画，阎王爷那买不了多活一天。

肖父看了看闷声忙碌的妻子，拿起外套披上，“我出门走走。”

肖母听着门在身后关上的声音，没有阻拦，只是抬手抹了抹眼角的湿润。

母爱如水，父爱如山，女人的脆弱可以由男人来守护，男人心中的苦痛只能用肩膀自己扛着。

肖父双手插在兜里，走上这条狭小的街道。

他下意识地去上衣口袋里摸，摸到空无一物的口袋，叹了口气，把手慢慢插回裤兜。

肖战得病以后，他就再也没敢抽烟。一时怕影响肖战的病情，二则是，害怕得肺癌。

肖战刚刚住院的时日里，他在家里抱着头没完没了地抽烟，恨不得把满腔烦恼和心痛都揉在烟圈里吐掉，悲痛的妻子哭着夺下他手里的烟卷掷在地上，指着他的鼻子哭骂：“你还想干什么？！咱们家已经有了一个癌症病人了！”

是啊，家里已经有了一个癌症病人了，妻子一人照顾，孩子是她身上掉下来的肉，人心都是肉长的，怎么能不疼呢？

妻子只能趁小战睡着了，站在病房门外悄悄抹眼泪。他又怎么能再拿自己的身体开玩笑呢？他得当家里的顶梁柱，日后小战要是走了，天塌了也得由他撑着！

肖父漫无目的地在街上闲逛，和一个个带着帽子口罩的人擦肩而过，经过一堵堵贴满“癌症克星”广告的围墙。原本整洁皮鞋沾了地上脏污的泥水，空气中泛着动物粪便和垃圾的臭味。这条住着无数在死亡线上挣扎病人的街道似乎永远也走不到尽头，无数人家的房顶上燃起日复一日希望的炊烟，旁边的一栋房屋的窗户内坐着几个穿着病号服的人影，搓麻将的欢乐喧闹声从窗户内一阵一阵地飘出来。

这里的每一扇门，每一缕烟，都承载了一个故事。

一道小小的角门，连接这条街道和医院来往，如同酆都和人间交汇的大门，有的人踏进了鬼门关，再也没回来过。

很难说，在这条狭小的街上，绝望和希望谁能打得过谁。

王一博觉得这几天身体好了很多。

得病初期反反复复地高烧不退咳嗽不止终于在药物的作用下溃不成军，除了偶尔头有些晕，嗓子还有些痒之外，基本上没什么大碍了。

真是病来如山倒，病去如抽丝。

王一博看了看自己被扎得密密麻麻到处都是针眼的手背，真有种恍若隔世的感觉。

被高热折磨的那几天，他盖了很多，恨不得把能找到的被子都裹在自己身上，身体却还是很冷，冷得像坠进了冰窖似的，这种冷是骨子里散发出来的，由内而外地浸染他的每一寸骨缝。他冷得骨骼肌开始被动地发抖产热，不想让任何一丝肌肤裸露在外，堵在鼻腔里的鼻涕流了又吸溜回去，结果鼻腔一痒，打了一个巨大的喷嚏，冲刺出的鼻涕糊了满脸，他一手攥着被子，一手费力地伸到床头去够薄薄的一张抽纸，好不容易扯到一张，刚刚胡乱抹了把脸，又是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，咳得他身子弓得像一只烧熟的大虾，千疮百孔积满痰液的肺脏好像都要被咳出来，充血的喉咙疼痛难忍，被痰液浸透的纸上赫然横着一道殷红的血丝。

他卧在床上，脸上还挂着咳出的眼泪，他懒得擦了。

自己都快死了，还顾什么体面。

经过几周的治疗，王一博现在的感觉就和得了一场普通感冒差不多，仿佛校方把自己紧急送医，被医护人员在ICU抢救好几天的经历只是一场梦。

医生来查房，问了王一博的情况，说再观察一个星期，确保没什么传染性，王一博就可以出院了。

王一博自然是拉着医生前辈的手千恩万谢，并且保证自己以后决不再犯，再也不私自搞些危险的医疗研究了。

主治医生笑了笑，告诉王一博不必介怀，“现在就是需要你们这些有想法，敢实践的年轻人！很多新药就是在大胆的尝试和探索中研发的，只是，一定要注意安全。”

“是是是，真的非常感谢您。”王一博连连点头，甚至给医生鞠了个躬：“谢谢前辈，晚辈受教了。”

“不敢不敢，下次再把自己整病了，我可不一定还能把你救回来！”这个有趣的医生笑着和王一博道别，继续查房去了。

王一博心情大好，习惯性地拿起游戏机打算开黑，突然想起来什么似的，顺眼看了一眼窗外。

肖战一如既往地坐着轮椅，不同的是，他在花坛里支了一个画架，身边围了几个孩子，小手里都攥着笔和纸板垫着的画纸，好奇地看着肖战在画架上一笔一画地描摹。

王一博想起来了，他搜到的资料里说，肖战当明星之前，是一名职业平面设计师。

肖战一边画，一边转头和身边的孩子们说着什么，时不时拿笔在他们的纸上写写画画，或者握住孩子的小手，很有耐心地教他们画画。

真是个温柔的人呢。

王一博看着温馨的一幕，有种心要化掉的感动。

王一博已经不用输液了，没有输液管的束缚，他可以整个人趴在窗户跟前看肖战。

肖战专心地看着画板，似乎对王一博的偷窥浑然不觉，扎着留置针的左手托着画材盒，灵巧的右手拿着铅笔在画板上勾勒，时不时垂下修长的眼睫，从画材盒中仔细地找出一只另一型号的铅笔。肖战身后便是一树繁花，阳光透过花叶的缝隙，在清秀苍白的面容上镀上一层和煦的金色。

肖战就在那专心地画着，一举一动诠释着静美的含义。

一个中年妇女提着保温桶走来，几个小朋友立刻站起来，整整齐齐地问好。 

正在作画的肖战抬起头，脸上浮现一丝惊喜，对女人说了句什么。

“妈，您来了。”

女人和肖战说了句什么，腾出一只手替肖战把领子拉高，又把他搭腿的毯子给他拉到腰际盖好，又关照了肖战几句。

王一博听不见他们的谈话内容，只能根据口型大致判断他们的谈话内容，看来这就是肖战的妈妈了。

肖战接过汤罐，和小朋友们说了句什么，孩子们立刻一哄而散跑得没影了，回来时，手里都拿了小碗小勺。

肖战打开汤罐，把里面还热乎着的饭菜分给孩子们，最后才拿起勺子，小口小口地吃着。

肖母在一旁看着儿子吃饭，打量着儿子清瘦的身形，捏捏肩膀，瘦得硌手，想起医生的话，心口一疼，忍不住转到后面微微拭泪。

肖战有所察觉，放下手里的东西，转过头去关切地看着母亲。

王一博大概都能脑补出他们在说什么。

——“妈，您怎么了？”

——“妈妈没事，只是有点花粉过敏。”肖母慈爱地拍拍儿子的肩膀，“妈妈去那边坐着。”

——“妈，我会好起来的。”

几个小朋友仿佛懂得了什么，都纷纷放下手里的碗，围到肖战身边。

一个孩子昂起头，用哀求的语气问道：“小战哥哥不会离开我们的，对吗；”

肖战摸摸这孩子的小脑袋，安慰他们自己没事，伸出扎着留置针的手，把孩子们挨个搂到怀里抱了抱，“不会的。”

他真的是个非常善良的好人。

王一博鼻子一酸，不知道为什么，他有些想哭。

盼星星盼月亮，王一博终于出院了。

呼吸科住院部的门开得离花坛比较远，他绕了好几个弯子，迫不及待地跑到对面那栋楼。

他想告诉肖战，这些天他一直在看他，他是住院以来看见的最美的风景。

可是他并没有找到肖战。

前台的护士告诉他，就在几天前，肖战这个疗程做完了，会回自己家里住几个月休养一段时间，等身体恢复恢复再来继续住院治疗。

就这样错过了。

王一博失望地走出医院大门，坐上了开往学校的列车。

车窗开得很大，扑面而来的冷风刮在王一博的脸上，令他清醒了不少，迫切想要见到肖战的那股焦灼也被冷风吹灭了些。

王一博开始冷静地思考，他的身份是医科大学在读高材生，也算是参与生化武器项目的秘密研发人员之一，肯定是要隐姓埋名三缄其口的，肖战需要的是陪伴和关爱，但凭他，又能给肖战什么呢？

仅仅是给双方徒增烦恼罢了。

果不其然，王一博回到学校后，他的老师认为王一博提出的方案更加有效，让他继续多次实验，找到最佳方案。上级又不断要求加快秘密研究进程，连和外界交流都要受限，王一博每天忙得不可开交，跟着导师从实验室往寝室来回跑，甚至一天三顿不吃夜不合眼，更别说顾得上和他连一面之缘的肖战了。

在闲暇之余，王一博也会抽空看看借来的关于肖战病情的书籍，希望能找到帮助肖战的办法。

肖战的情况不太乐观，CML被发现的时候已经到了中晚期，基本只能靠骨髓移植续命。但他本身还患有获得性免疫缺陷综合征，就算是找到了配型的骨髓，在手术时的风险也很大，更别说术后的排异反应。

有没有办法能够一次解决两个问题呢？

肖战回到在重庆的家里，刚刚进门，蜷在沙发上躲懒的猫咪坚果就认出了他，蹦哒着小短腿轻轻一跃跳下沙发，向肖战怀里钻。

肖战下意识地想起身抱住坚果，双手触到轮椅扶手的瞬间，又停下了起身的动作，弯下腰，费力地把坚果从地上捞起来，抱到怀里顺毛。

“喵呜？”坚果好奇地蹭了蹭肖战的脸颊，肉乎乎的小绒爪子摩挲着青年细腻的手心。

“真乖。”肖战摸了摸抚着坚果顺滑的皮毛，感叹道：“咱们家坚果都长成大姑娘了。”

当初抱在手心里那样小小的一团，就像一只坚果一样幼小的小家伙，如今已经长成一只漂亮的母猫了。

“妈，您还记得吗，当初把坚果带回来的时候，她就这么小一只，蜷在我手心里，就像个坚果似的！”肖战伸出手比划着：“我还记得我当时抱着坚果，转了好多圈……”

他突然不说了，把坚果搂到怀里，抿紧了唇，失落地垂下眼睫。

当初那个抱着她兴奋地转圈圈的小男孩，现在却再也站不起来了。

“小战。”肖母忍着难受，温暖的双臂轻轻把唯一的孩子环到怀里，脸颊贴着儿子柔软的发顶，“你会好起来的，要相信奇迹。”

“妈……”肖战张了张口，欲言又止。

在这场和死神较量的生存长跑上，早已分不清是谁在安慰谁，有的只是互相支持，互相鼓励，用人间真情的力量感动上天，期望奇迹能有一天突然出现。

“我会的。”

王一博在研究过程中，无意发现，拥有CCR5基因突变的人可能可以天生免疫这种目前还是绝症的疾病。

“CCR5是一种细胞膜蛋白，是HIV-1入侵机体细胞的主要受体，如果CD4细胞膜上缺少CCR5，那么艾滋病病毒将无法侵入细胞内复制和繁殖，那么就不会对免疫系统造成损伤，也就是代表人体不会感染艾滋病病毒。”

王一博眼前一亮。

不过，这种CCR5基因先天缺陷的人一般出现在欧美国家，而东方人却几乎没有。

不管怎么样，这至少是个办法。

可是，肖战需要的骨髓信息他并不知晓。

王一博思来想去，头皮都快抓破了，一道灵光突然在脑内闪过——

在拿到手机准许与外界联系的日子，王一博拨通了他曾经住过的医院的病房内线：

“喂您好，我想找一下呼吸科住院部的主治医师……”

之后，他又找了自己当初一起读书的铁哥们，把肖战的情况大致说了一遍，请对方帮自己留心。

“根据我的了解，这种疗法应当是有效的。”电话那头的同学语气中带着欣喜：“王哥，你的想法很有可能做出巨大贡献啊！没准你因此名留青史呢？”

“我只是不希望这个世界失去一个好人。”王一博淡淡地说。

一个在我的生命里留下浓墨重彩一笔的好人。

“小战，在画画呢？”

肖母把一盘切好的水果放在肖战身边，一旁的坚果闻见果香，馋嘴地凑上来扑腾着爪子。

“嗯。”肖战点点头，“在画从医院拍下来的一些写生。”他故意笑着打趣道：“过了这么久，我发现还是自己的老本行最有趣～”

“喜欢就好好画，你从小就喜欢画画，还画妈妈的肖像送给妈妈呢！”肖母看着坐在画板前笔走龙蛇的儿子，心里又是一阵苦涩。

“妈，我会再给您画一幅的。”肖战抬起头，苍白的脸颊上泛着病态的红晕，“您要是今晚有空，我现在就给您画一幅。”

“好呀，妈妈正想看看小战的画技精进如何了！”肖母故作开心地端过板凳坐在肖战眼前，理了理衣服和头发，问道：“儿子，什么姿势好看呀？”

“这样就很好。”肖战换了张崭新的画纸，看着自己年迈的母亲，语气突然有些哽咽：“妈，您什么样都是最好看的。”

他没有再说话，把脸藏到画板后面，手在眼前的位置停了停，才开始下笔打型。

肖母保持着脸上标致的微笑，眼泪直往肚里咽。

肖战最喜欢的其实是唱歌。唱歌是他从小的梦想，读大学的时候，肖战就经常上台表演唱歌，奖状拿了一张又一张。

走上星途之后，肖战也没有放弃这项爱好，而是把爱好当成工作，温柔的声线和美妙的歌喉在舞台上一次次大放异彩。

因为疾病和药物伤身，肖战的嗓子受到了一定程度的损伤，连大声说话都做不到，更别说唱歌了。

儿子，妈妈多希望你能画一张自画像留下啊……

肖母看着专心画画的肖战，使劲闭了闭眼睛，把呼之欲出的泪水憋回眼眶。

她多么害怕，从今以后只能面对儿子的遗像睹物思人了。

“妈，您别动！”肖战动作夸张地挥着手里的笔：“动了我就画不准啦！”

“好，好，妈妈不动，妈妈就坐在这，静静地看着你画……”

“什么？找到了？！”

刚刚拿到手机的王一博看着近日无数个未接来电时差点跳起来。

“你确定是我要的这种？”

得到对方肯定的答复后，王一博兴奋地大喊一声，差点一蹦把天花板戳个洞。

他特别开心，突然一下子感受到幸福源源不断地向他涌来，甚至还想骑着他心爱的小摩托超速狂飙一骑绝尘。

“那行，谢谢了老铁。麻烦你赶紧想办法帮他安排手术吧，真是太感谢你了，好哥们给力啊……”

王一博客套了几句大恩不言谢，答应以后好好回报对方，挂了电话，简直心情无比舒畅。

舒畅之余，又有些惆怅。

肖战有了骨髓，接受手术之后就可以回归正常人的生活了。

自己也该一心一意投身研究事业了，和他的缘分，就到此为止了吧……

毕竟，他在肖战的生命里，终究只是一个连一面之缘都没有的过路客啊。

无妨，这样，他已经很满足了，有缘无份，也算是无悔无怨。

王一博的研究项目做得很好，没过多久就被选为重点科研人员之一，直接跳级式升迁，刚刚毕业就进了国家级别研究所。

只是，王一博再也不愿意参与生化武器的研发工作，而是转业为主攻生物医疗制药方向。

作为医者，他不愿意让自己的知识变成给别人带来灾祸的达摩克利斯利剑。

现在的人生活条件越来越好，得的怪病也越来越多。别说几个年代以前罕见的肥胖症，“三高”早已成了常见病，细菌和病毒也在不断变异，耐药性越来越强，症状也越来越猛。

王一博肩头的担子很重，不仅寝食不安，有的时候为了试验药物的可行性，常常亲自在自己身上实验，最后的结果就是在医院和实验室里来回奔波，刚刚从医院出院又一头扎进实验室，进去没多长时间又给抬出来送医院。

“想不到还真像那位前辈说得那样，可惜他不在这，救不了我。”王一博自嘲。

王一博躺在医院的病床里时，怀念最多的，就是自己第一次被紧急送医的场景。

在那座医院里，他遇见了让他一辈子记忆犹新的脆弱美丽得让人心疼的青年。

肖战先做完手术，然后是排异反应……王一博望着无眠的晓月，心里一遍一遍算着日子。

春去秋来，大雁南飞。

肖战应该现在已经获得新生了。

王一博想到这里，年轻澄澈的双眼里就会泛起温柔的旋波。

“王教授，咱们研究所里新来的那位学生想要见您！”

“哦，见我？”埋在显微镜前伏案工作的王一博很是惊讶，他在一线隐姓埋名多年，为了尽可能减少打扰，一直做的是幕后工作，因此并没有在学术界过多崭露头角，他想不明白对方是怎么知道自己的。

“那个学生说，他算是您的一位故人。”

故人？

难道……？！

王一博的呼吸立刻急促了起来，放下手里的活计就三步并作两步走了出去。

纵然惊喜异常，但习惯了多年思维缜密的王一博心里依然存疑。

肖战不是一个设计师吗，怎么会出现在这里……

果然，那张面孔并不是肖战。

王一博有些失望，还有些愤怒，但作为一名学识渊博的教授，他理性清醒的思维习惯完美地控制了自己的情绪，对方毕竟是晚辈，自己作为前辈应该包容。

对方一看见王一博，两道决堤的泪水竟然一下子涌了出来。

王一博很是吃惊，他付下身为，用尽可能和蔼可亲的语气问道：“请问，找我有什么事吗？”

站在他面前的男孩穿着一样的白大褂，望着王一博已经略显苍老的面容，双眼盈着泪水，怔怔地说：“您还记得小战哥哥吗？”

肖战？！

！

“你……”王一博微微皱眉，看着眼前和肖战完全没有一丝相似之处的男孩，他实在想象不出这两人的关系。

“我是小战哥哥的学生。当年在医院里，是小战哥哥教我们画画，还弹吉他给我们听。”

王一博的脑海里浮现出一个模糊的印象，眼前男孩的模样和记忆里的一个幼小的身影大致重叠起来。

——“小战哥哥不会离开我们的，对吗？”

——肖战伸出扎着留置针的手臂，把这个害怕的孩子搂紧怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背安慰道：“不会的。”

“那，那肖战他现在怎么样了？”王一博急切地问。

男孩低下头擦了擦泪，语气里带着哽咽：“小战哥哥……几年前就已经去世了。”

怎么会！？……

一道炸雷在王一博脑海中闪过。

不是找到了和他配上的骨髓么……

年轻的学生颤抖着手，拿出一直小心护在怀里的一个包裹，擦了擦眼睛：“小战哥哥让我把这个转交给您。”

王一博几乎是抢过包裹，飞快地拆开。

包裹里有一个信封，还有一张叠好的纸。

王一博展开信封，赫然是一页娟秀整洁的字迹，一看就是出自那个温柔的青年的手笔：

“那位窗前的朋友，您好！”

“我知道您一直在悄悄关注我，我也知道，是您一直以来都在帮助我。我不知道怎样该感谢素昧平生的您，更不知道该怎样回报您给我的这份馈赠。思来想去，决定在这封信里说说我的故事。”

“我出生在一个普通传统的家庭里，我的父母并不希望我能做个多么非凡出众的人，他们只希望我能够快乐，安安稳稳地过一辈子。”

“我按部就班地读完了大学，做了一名平面设计师，他们很早就给我买好了婚房，希望我能早点成家立业。”

“但我心里一直有一个唱歌的梦想，我喜欢舞台，喜欢放开歌喉想唱就唱。”

“在收到节目组的邀请之后，我觉得可以试试，便报名参加了海选。”

“我以前没有舞蹈基础，自然要比那些科班出身的人努力很多，加倍辛苦。我的父母很心疼，一度认为我要流浪街头，不断地宽慰我说要是撑不住就回来。”

“万幸的是，我做到了。虽然一开始星途并不是特别顺利，但我一点点努力，做好每个角色，慢慢也成了小有名气的顶流明星。”

“我有了更多的机会，可以登上更大的舞台放声歌唱，看着台下闪闪发光的荧光棒，听着粉丝们的欢呼声，我想，我是幸福的。”

“可是，我没有想到，我的老板会因为一笔大生意的投资，在我的饮食里下了药。”

“我感到头很晕，伏在桌上小憩，想休息一会。”

“第二天醒来，我光着身子躺在宾馆的床上，身边只有一张银行卡和一台还开着的摄影机。”

“”这是什么意思？！”我攥着这张卡质问我的老板。”

““你还想不想吃这碗饭了？当艺人的，谁没干过这种事啊？不做拉倒！””

“我能怎么办呢？事情已经发生了，愤怒和懊悔都无济于事，我能做的，只能继续坚持努力，保持清醒，早点实现自己做主罢了。”

“直到有一天，我觉得自己怪怪的，脸上长了好些痘痘，一直有些低烧不退的迹象，淋巴结也有点肿。”

“我的经纪人陪我去了医院，查了血，医生问了我一些情况之后，二话不说，把一张化验单推到我面前：“你去查查这个吧。””

“我看着化验单上的几个字，虽然还发着烧，还是出了一身冷汗。我想不明白，为什么我会和这个病扯上关系。”

“在等化验结果的时候，我反反复复都在劝自己保持冷静。我不敢想象，我的父母怎么办，我的人生怎么办。”

“化验结果出来了，是阳性。我知道，我的一切都完了。”

“毁掉我的是两个晚上，一个是那个意识全无的夜晚，另一个，就是得知噩耗的当晚。”

“这个晚上，我的检查单立刻就被人曝光了。”

“我没有反驳，没有辩解，我知道那样无济于事。不管我说什么，人们都只会相信自己亲眼所见，和权威人士口中所说。”

“”既然事情已经发生了，那就接受吧。”我对自己说。我知道，现在有有效的药物控制我的病情，只要积极治疗，我的寿命不会受到太大影响，工作和生活还可以继续。

“可是过了没多久，我又开始发烧，关节剧痛，痛得我都要散架了。去医院一查，是CML，已经中晚期了。”

“医生说，可能是我用了劣质的染发剂和长期不规律的作息导致的。”

“从此我就告别了我的事业，在这座医院的大楼里一住就是好几年。妈妈为了照顾我，在医院旁边的一条街上租了一间屋子，白天在那里给我做饭，晚上就守着我。她生怕我半夜出什么紧急状况，我睡安稳了，她才敢脱衣服。”

“我也想过一死了之，用削铅笔的小刀割开了手腕。被我的父母发现，硬是从死神手里把我抢了回来，他们哭着央求我不要放弃，一切总会好起来，要相信奇迹随时可能发生。”

“是啊，没有人是一座孤岛，我承载着父母的希望，我怎么敢死呢？”

“由于并发症，我的双腿股骨头坏死，再也不能跳舞了。嗓子也坏了。幸好，我还可以拿起画笔。”

“慢慢的，我也就习惯了每天在床上看着”药液一滴一滴地流进血管，习惯了看着天边的落日，算着自己仅剩的日子。”

“生病就是这样，当初得病的时候觉得挺可怕，后来习惯了，也就那样了。”

“闲得无聊时，我就拿起画板现在上面胡乱潦草地写画着”

“我的病友中有好多是未成年孩子，年纪很小，本该是在阳光下自由奔跑的年纪，却承受了太多苦难。”

“我画画时，他们就在旁边围着看。脸上露出向往的神色。”

“我知道生病的难受，也许，我可以为他们做点什么。”

“我请妈妈拿来了画具，在花坛里手把手地教他们画画，有时也会弹吉他给他们听。”

“看着他们脸上纯真无邪的笑容，我觉得我也不是完全就成了一个废人。我还是能像在舞台上一样，做我自己喜欢的事，给别人带来快乐。”

“当我发现你在悄悄注意我时，我的内心是惊喜且惶恐的。原来，这个世界还有人在关注我，我还有存在的意义。”

“你从来没有当面走过来见我，我能理解。毕竟我的病是人人谈之色变，你有些害怕，是正常的。这么多年，我早就习惯了别人的嘲讽和白眼。”

“不……不是这样的……”王一博的嘴唇颤抖这喃喃道，焦灼地展开下面的信纸。

“但是，我知道我的时间不多了。”

“虽然父母瞒着我，我心里有数，我活不过三十岁。”

“我不能给你任何希望，因为我也不确定，我这副脆弱的身躯还能承载我的灵魂多久。”

“当我知道找到了和我相配的骨髓后，我是多么惊喜啊，我又可以过正常人的生活，不必每天住在医院里，妈妈不用每天在日历的数字上加一……”

“可是，我不知道，要怎样拖着这副残破的身躯走过我的余年。我不能成为家庭的负担，更何况，在这么久的病程中，我早已做好了所有的准备。”

“我给母亲画了一副最美丽的肖像，在那张画的背面，我画了一张我的自画像。”

“我已经没有什么可害怕了。这一生算是圆满，从大起大落到归于平静，我都经历过了。但和我同病相怜的那些图腾孩子们，他们还那么小，那么可怜，他们不能还没见识人生最绚丽的风景就在起点折戟沉沙。”

“因此，我决定，把这份骨髓转赠给更需要的人……”

王一博一惊，犀利的眼神看向面前的这个年轻人，“肖战他——”

“小战哥哥……他……他瞒着所有人……把骨髓……让给了我……”面前的年轻学生使劲地点了点头，被戳到心底的痛处的他汹涌的泪水夺眶而出，丝毫不顾自己身为学者的仪态，就着白大褂的袖子擦起肆意横流的泪水。

“我不知道这是什么感情，如果算是爱情得话，我很幸运，在生命的最后还能遇见一个让我觉得自己值得被爱的人。”

“你应该没有清晰地见过我的模样吧？生病之后我就不好看了，这里有一张我以前拍的照片，我希望，我在您心中的印象不仅仅是那个坐在轮椅上的病人。”

信的下方别着一张彩照，照片上的肖战也是被一树繁花包围，只不过，他穿着一身干净的白衬衫，站在花丛间，漂亮白皙都双手捧着花朵轻嗅，笑靥如花。

“我还画了一幅画给您，嗓子哑了，唱不了歌，不能寄录音带，也没法坐在轮椅上跳舞，唯一能做的就是为您画一幅画了，希望您笑纳。”

“最后，再次用我全部的真诚感谢您出现在我生命最后的时光里。”

“——肖战”

王一博展开那张叠的整整齐齐的纸。

画面的中央是一扇造型优美的花窗，窗框四周布满了生机勃勃的花朵，正迎着朝阳的方向盛开。

年轻的王一博坐在花窗后面，在繁华的环绕中，像从前一样，双眼望着画面中窗外的方向，追逐着花坛里青年美丽的身影。

——全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 注：  
> 文中的癌症街街道原型为长沙市嘉桐街。  
> 听了《余年》这首歌我就想构思以歌的曲调和辞藻为背景构思一个故事，写一写肖战的余年，如果他得知自己的生命要用余下的时光来计算，会怎么办。  
> 正好前不久看了关于嘉桐街的报道，结合我自己早年看见过的一些类似文字和个人经历，写成了这篇文。  
> CML是慢粒性白血病，这个名词的来源是我看过的一部电影《我不是药神》  
> 献血不能查出是否患有艾滋病，千万不要为了查艾滋病而去献血，请去正规医院检查。  
> 关于CCR5基因的介绍来自于百度。  
> 移植CCR5基因突变骨髓同时治疗白血病和艾滋病的实例来自我看的一个公益宣传漫画，事例来自于国外。


End file.
